Greatest Betrayal
by Nesley
Summary: With the Second War starting to stir, the new Dark Lord will reveal himself.  Will the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys be able to handle the truth?  Can trust and love still survive when they learn their greatest betrayal?
1. The Beginning

_**A/N**_: For a backround of what's going on, I suggest reading **The Gift of Love** and **The Threatening Darkness** before reading this as there are quite a few references in this story to the first two of the trilogy. However, I am trying to write it to make sense if you not and choose not to read the first two. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own HP or their universe, only the character's I've created and the plot. And no, this is not compatible with HBP or DH.

Chapter 1

Lily Potter stood and stretched after fourteen long hours of working. She quickly organized her papers before leaving her office. At twenty-one, she was the youngest auror to become assistant to the head of the auror department. While she knew it had been because of who her father was, she worked extra hard to prove she truly deserved the position and was complimented often.

She rolled her shoulders to try to ease the tension. The past five years had not gotten any better dealing with the Dark Lord who had risen from nowhere. With Voldemort, they had at least known who he was. After five years, still, no one knew who this dark wizard was. No even his followers, whom they had caught very few. It seemed this wizard must have still been a student for the adult wizards kept a low profile, but students kept the rumors going. Even student death eaters were low profile as the Dark Lord had devised a way to hide the marks, trademark of a Death Eater and only able to be seen by the wearer or fellow comrades. Lily, being and auror, went home everday exhausted. She worked determinedly to find new leads or figure out ones they had. At that moment, all she wanted was a old shower, a glass of firewhiskey, and her warm bed.

"Hey, Potter."

Lily's eyes brightened at the voice and a smile came to her lips. Her best friend stepped next to her. "Hi, Thead. How are you?"

"Beat. Your father is kicking our arses."

Lily laughed. "I have no doubt about that."

"You have off tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Finally."

"So do I. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight then?"

At this offer, thoughts of home and her bed vanished. "I'd like that. I haven't had a nice dinner in long time."

Thead flashed her his breathtaking smile. "Great. See you at 8 then?"

"Sounds perfect."

With a smile and wave, both disappeared in the Apparation Box to their respective homes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Andrew Thead kept his rather large flat very tidy. Anyone could tell it was a bachelor's pad. There was absolutely no feminine touch and the flat consisted of black leather furniture. The only place in the house that seemed out of place was his kitchen. He loved to cook the muggle way, rarely using magic unless he needed to.

When Thead walked in, his smile that Lily loved was gone and his face showed his exhaustion. He hadn't lied when he told Lily her father had been kicking his arse. Thead worked in the Department of Defensive Magic, a department created and ran by Harry Potter himself. It was dedicated to creating spells and counter curses to the Dark Arts. It was hard work as they had to research and the create them, experimenting on each other before issuing it to the Aurors. If they produced good results, they were recorded with the intent on an advanced Defense against the Dark Arts book for students in their 7th year.

Thead admired Harry Potter for many reasons. It was not for Harry Potter's triumph over Lord Voldemort that gave him Thead's respect, but his personality. His boss was extremely gifted, intelligent, and determined. He also had a kind heart, despite all he had been through his life. Not to mention, the man was fair, understanding, and forgiving. Perhaps, far too forgiving, for Harry Potter knew of Andrew Thead's darkest secret. Though Thead had gone through many tests and the hours of questioning and permission to allow Potter to enter his mind, he had never regretted his life altering decision. He regretted his beginning immensely, wishing every day he could change time, but with Harry's words of wisdom, he had learned to deal with the regret and was determined as much as his mentor to end this Second War, as it was now known.

You see, Andrew Thead was not your average twenty-three year old wizard. Far from it in fact. In a strange turn of events, he had followed his disowned distant cousin's way and had turned traitor to a cause he once believed in. Andrew Thead was a Death Eater turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix. His deception was known only by Harry Potter and the Heads of the Order. Lately, his life's mission was weighing down on him with a weight seemingly unbearable. Mainly for one reason- Lily Potter. She was his best friend and…the love of his life, a secret known to no one. Six years ago, the two had shared a kiss so simple and perfect, Thead had fallen in love instantly. And in that instant, he had known he could never let anything progress between them. It was too dangerous. So he had held steadfast to his love for her to protect her. He was sure, if she would ever learn of his true life, that she would hate him for it. Not only for becoming a Death Eater, but for keeping it a secret for so long.

Thead stepped from his ice cold shower, dried himself with his wand and dressed. With his mind running wild with thoughts of Lily, he knew only one person to turn to.

Grabbing some powder he kept in a dish by the fireplace, he through it in calling out "Potter Mansion, Mr. Potter's Study!"

"Ah, Andrew, please, do come in," Harry said with a warm smile at his young friend. Thead immediately appeared before him. "Have a seat, son. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry, sir, to bother you at home, but my mind is spinning and.." He stopped as Potter raised his hand to silence him. He sat.

"I have an idea why you are here, Andrew. Your double life, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. I know why I am doing this, for my own reasons as well as others, but sir, I don't know how much longer I can continue. This secrecy from…those close to me…I can't keep lying to…" He trailed off.

"You can't keep lying to her."

"Sir?"

Harry's smile was warm and teasing despite the weight of the conversation. "Lily. Andrew, you are a friend and someone I consider a sort of second son, well, fourth I suppose. I saw it long ago. Perhaps I noticed the night you came to see her in the hospital at Hogwarts all those years ago. Never the less, I have seen the longing in your eyes, the love in your face when you smile at her. It's in hers as well. You both have kept it hidden for your own reasons. Yours, I'm well aware of. Hers, I am clueless. What I do know is what it feels like to have love kept inside of you to protect the other. It wrecks havoc on your emotions. My advice to you is to tell her. Shout it from a rooftop if need be. Just tell her. Everything else will fall into place. Son, you are a Slytherin with a Gryffindor's heart."

Never had he had a conversation such as this and he had especially never expected this to come from his mentor and Lily's own father. But under Harry's bright green eyes, Thead let his words sink in. He looked the man in the eyes with a smile. "You know, sir, you are quite brilliant for a lowly Gryffindor."

Harry laughed heartily. "And you, you slimy Slytherin, have my blessings. Now, get out of my office."

Thead laughed, thanked and shook Harry's hand, and disappeared through the fire back to his flat. With his mind and his heart now focused on the same goal, he began dinner.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lily had arrived at the flat she shared with her cousin Luna and went straight to shower. When she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, she found Luna rummaging through her closet.

"Lun, what are you doing?" She said with a laugh."

Luna Weasley jumped a foot into the air and turned all at once. "Lily! You scared the magic out of me. I didn't even know you were home. I'm looking for something to wear to dinner."

"Oh. Well, have at it. Just give it back this time. I don't want to find it a year later in your closet."

"Yeah yeah," Luna laughed with a wave of her hand. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Lil, can you get that? It's Matt."

Lily just gave a nod and went to open the door. "Malfoy," she said with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Potter," he returned in the same way as he walked past her.

Lily forced herself to give him a weak smile. Even now, she had to admit, Matthew Malfoy was good looking. He had dark blonde hair that was wavy and full. But his eyes were just like his father Draco's. She hated the man who stood before her, but tolerated him only for the fact that he was dating Luna and his father was a man who stood beside her own father in his defeat of Voldemort. She loved Draco as an uncle for she had thought of him as such her entire life. The downside to Matthew was that she had once loved him and he her. But those feelings had left her long ago and had left a deep hate in her heart for him. The boy she had once loved was dead and before her now stood a man of evil. For Matthew Malfoy, a man whose father would die of a broken heart if he knew, was a Death Eater. Unfortunately, Matthew had never stopped loving his childhood love though kept it deep inside and had turned to her cousin instead.

"Matt!" Came Luna's sweet voice and hugged him.

"Hey, babe," he said with a quick glance at Lily before giving Luna a kiss. "You ready?"

"Yup. Don't wait up, Lil."

Lily smiled at her cousin, the poor girl, for didn't know of Matt's secret. "I won't. I'm going out."

Luna took a good look at the blush in her cousin's cheeks and the smile on her face. "No!" She shrieked in excitement. "You are?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"AH!" Luna lunged at her and gave her a tight squeeze. "Finally. Perhaps you two will finally have a good snog and get it over with."

"What?"

Lily looked to Matt. "I'm having dinner with Thead, if you must know."

"Andrew? Andre Thead?"

"Yes. And I should be going. Have fun you two." And she was gone, not wanting to be in Matt's presence any longer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thead had put on muggle music that he had grown to love, soft jazz. Luckly, dinner had just finished when his door bell rang. "Coming!" he called. He smiled when his eyes met beautiful green. "Hey, Potter."

"Hi, Thead," she said sweetly with a smile of her own. She walked in. "Wow, dinner smells great."

Thead took a breath when she turned to look at him. "Lily," he said, closing the gap between them with a couple steps. Damn those green eyes. "I… um… we need….oh, bloody hell." And his lips pressed hotly down on hers.


	2. A Love Found, A Love Lost?

**Chapter 2**

Lily stared into her best friend's eyes in shock. He had kissed her. After so many years of nothing but friendship and the occasional flirtation, he had finally kissed her for the second time. She was speechless. Part of her want to kiss him again and the other part wanted to yell at him. Why, she didn't know.

Thead stared down into pools of green and let himself drown in her eyes. He had finally taken a step forward. What was he to do next? He didn't know if he could tell her the truth of his deception. He smiled as he watched the battle going on in her eyes. He chose which side he wanted to win as he leaned down to kiss her.

She melted into him. She had been with other men, sure. She tasted, she played, she teased, and had a few she deemed worthy in her bed. But nothing, no one came close to him, to the feeling inside her. She wanted him, then and there, in a way she had wanted no other. The others had been flings, one night stands, and, a couple, boyfriends for a short while until she or he grew bored. This was a kiss, no matter how hot or heated it was, it was still just a kiss, a third kiss between them and already she wanted him, needed him.

He felt what she wanted, her kiss growing more forceful. He wanted it as well. Casting a silent spell over the dinner he had created, he "paused" the cooking. Still lip-locked, he led her to his bedroom and they collapsed on the silk sheets. They threw caution, and their clothing, to the wind as the passion and fire grew stronger. It was on his lips to say he loved her, but held back. He closed the space between them and gave into what they both craved.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An hour later, they were seated at the dining room table, finally enjoying the meal he had prepared. Neither had said a word. It was all there, in each others eyes. There was no need for words between them.

She had helped him clean, still silent, though a smile played on her lips. When they finished, they seated themselves on the couch, Lily curled in his arms. It was a feeling he wished he never felt, for now his guilt was tearing at him more than ever. He knew he had to tell her.

"Lily," he said softly, finally crashing the silence between them.

She smiled up at him, so lovingly that it broke his heart. "Hi." But the smile faded at the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He stood, running both hands through his hair. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. He should never have given into temptation. Never should have taken her. He set his face in stone and faced her, not looking into her eyes, which he desperately wanted to do.

"This shouldn't have happened."

She gave a weak smile. "Thead, we both wanted it. I know I did. I won't deny it. Is it because of my father? You know he loves you, almost like a son."

"It has nothing to do with you father, Lily. It has to do with me. All me."

Her green eyes grew dark and threatening. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me you regret it."

Hearing the dare in her voice, he did. "I regret it." Her eyes turned hurtful and she turned from him. Not being able to bear it, he gently turned her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

He was first to pull away and when she looked into his eyes, she saw the tears. "Thead, tell me what's going on?"

"You'll hate me and you have every right to. I've lied to you all along. My life is a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Lily. From the moment we kissed in the hospital wing, I've loved you and kept the biggest secret I can imagine from you. I know Matthew Malfoy is a Death Eater."

She took a step back. "How? How could you know?"

The tears finally spilled down his cheeks. "I'm a Death Eater."

She stared blankly for a moment before her face looked terrified. He reached for her. "Don't touch me! I kissed you. We made love, and now you tell me you're a Death Eater!"

Horrified, terrified, and angry beyond any anger she had ever felt, he ran for the door and Disapparated before he could stop her.

Numb to any emotion, he waved his wand and dishes were put away neatly and lights were turned off. He walked stiffly to his bedroom, removed the pillows from the bed. He waved his hand over the bed and it was replaced with new sheets. He put the pillows back on the bed before stripping down to his boxers. He slid under the blanket. It was then, in the bed he had felt Lily's body against his own only thirty minutes before, did his hold break and his emotions boil over. He was angry with himself. But it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in seeing the horror in Lily's beautiful green eyes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The flat was empty, thankfully, when she reached home. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she headed for the shower. She turned it on as hot as she could stand before shedding her clothes and stepping in. The feeling of his lips were still on her own. She could feel his hands on her body and see his smile clear as day in her mind. But his words were stronger and ran through her mind over and over till she could no longer stand it. Her scream was lessened only by the running water. Tears finally broke free and mixed with the hot water streaming down her face. Dazed, she had no idea how she manage to dress and climb into bed.

Now, two men she loved were Death Eaters. Matthew she hated now, and there was no love for him left inside her. She wanted to hate Thead, tried to. It had been easy to give into the hate she felt for the Malfoy. The only thing that kept her from telling the world was her love for his father.

How many more men in her life would wind up being her enemy? She now had Malfoy and Thead. But in addition, her cousin Neville Weasley, Luna's twin brother, had been one as well. He had been killed a few years ago by a dragon while he was working as a caretaker for them. The damage had been so quick and severe; there had been no chance of saving him. He had never had the full chance of being a Death Eater and while Lily had been sorry for her cousin's death and had grieved, she was glad he died with his family never knowing the truth. He had died with the image of a Loving son, brother, cousin, and friend.

Thead's revelation was a devastating blow to her, for she loved him with everything she possessed. Every fiber of her being wanted him and even now she needed him. Even with this horrible truth, she loved him. That was what killed her. He was her enemy, an enemy she had sworn to defeat, to kill if necessary. And she loved him.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3

A month had passed since that night, a whole miserable month. Lily rarely smiled anymore and Thead was more serious and determined than ever. He had tried only a couple times to talk to her, to finish explaining, to tell her his true self, his true _side_But she had ran from him every time. They passed each other in corridors, neither looking at the other, exchanging not even a polite 'hello' or 'good day'. Harry had tried talking to both, but neither would say a word about the other. He could very well have used Legillimens, but he had sworn long ago to never use it unless in an emergency or necessary.

Lily was at her parents one weekend talking to her mother Ginny and aunt Hermione. The tone and conversation was light and carefree, avoiding any mention of Andrew Thead. Lily excused herself to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Something was wrong with her. She just knew something was wrong. And she had an idea of what. With a deep breath, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her belly. "Pregnato," she whispered shakily. She waited and moments later, the glow from her wand turned blue. Heavily, she sat on the floor, her back against the door and cried.

"No, no, no," she muttered.

She pulled herself together, wiping her face free of tears. She went back to her mother and aunt. "I'm sorry. Something came up. Something I forgot. I'll stop by later. I need to talk to dad."

"But, Lil," Ginny called, but her daughter was already out the door.

Lily had apparated to St. Mungo's and was now in a room waiting for the doctor to return. A healer came in, a woman this time, and she smiled warmly at Lily. "My dear, congratulations. You're a little over a month pregnant." She gave Lily some pamphlets and Lily left.

She was in a daze and found herself in Muggle London. She loved the muggle world, their silly gadgets and ways of life. She knew a lot about muggle life, her father having grown up in the world. She walked around looking at all the shops. She stopped at a shop, seeing what it sold, and went in. A baby store. They had everything. Books on pregnancy, magazines, cribs, strollers, car seats, clothing, toys, and all the little things in between were everywhere. She must have looked for an hour before she felt normal again.

She knew this baby was Thead's. There had been no one for months before him and none after. But how, how could she tell her father she was pregnant with a Death Eater's child? How could she tell Thead? She sat in a rocking char and took a good look around. She could imagine sitting in that chair rocking a baby to sleep, feeling perfectly content. Her mind now set, she smiled. She knew the first person she would tell, her father.

"Hey, sweetheart," Harry said, his warm smile instantly calming her nerves.

"Hi, daddy," she said as he hugged her.

"What do I owe this visit?"

She gave a sigh. "Dad, I have something important to tell you, but it would be much easier for me to show you. May I use your pensieve?"

He frowned. "Of course." He walked to the cabinet he kept it in and took it out for her.

She smiled and pulled out specific memories, being careful not to show too much. While her father would obviously figure out the rest, he didn't need to _see_ details. She had left out the memory of Matthew. "Okay. Go ahead."

Harry took his time looking at the memory of Thead kissing his daughter, of him telling her he loved her and then skipped to him telling her he was a Death Eater and her running out on him. The last memory he saw was of the healer telling his only daughter she was pregnant. He heavily sat down.

He forced a smile. "Well, that was not what I expected."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

Their identical eyes met and shared an understanding. "Have you talked to him since?"

"No."

He shook his head. "I would've preferred him telling you, but I'll do the honors. I knew Andrew was a Death Eater. He came to me when he graduated Hogwarts. He's a spy for me now. Has been since that day. No one but Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and I know the truth. Not even your mother. I had him do tests, take Veritaserum, and he let me enter his mind. I believe him; I trust him. Most importantly, I _know_ he loves you. He as good as told me, sweetheart. If he didn't, do you think he would've told you, knowing what your reaction might be? He couldn't bear to see what he saw in your face that night, but he also couldn't lie to you any longer. He rather you know the truth and hate him than have you and lie to you. He's miserable, Lily."

"He's a spy?" Her mind was reeling now. She had acted so foolishly, but how could she not have? She sat and place a hand on her stomach and looked down at it.

"You'll need him, honey. You love him. I can see it, even now. Go to him, forgive him, love him. If you don't, you'll regret it."

She smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Thank you, daddy." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thead was lying on his couch, staring up at the ceiling, his mind empty. He rarely thought of anything but Lily anymore and he didn't like it. He felt out of control of his own mind. He saw her face every time he closed his eyes and heard her voice in his head. He was sinking deeper and deeper, but he had found a way to dig himself out. He was leaving the Death Eaters and would go into hiding, far away from him home, from his friends, from the Potters, and from Lily.

It would be best for her. She now knew of his secret and of Malfoy's. While he knew she would never tell, if his comrades ever found out, they would torture her, and perhaps kill her. That he could now bear to even imagine, let alone risk. So, he would oliviate that memory, as much as he hated it, and would disappear for good.

With this newly formed plan in his mind, he stood; his intention was to go to Harry and ask for his help. He would explain everything and he knew his mentor would understand. Grabbing his jacket, he went for the door and was startled by the rapid knocking. He was not prepared for the person on the other side.

"Lily?" He asked, not believing his own eyes.

She was smiling despite the tears on her cheeks. She said nothing, but leaped into his arm and pressed her lips to his. Not daring to push her away and ask for an explanation, he pulled her inside, keeping her close to him.

Their lips never parted as she pulled him towards the bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed, Thead finally pulled away and looked down at her. "Lily, what…?"

"I love you," she interrupted. "I love you, I want you, and I need you."

The smiled he saved just for her found his lips as he leaned back down to bring his lips to hers.

They laid there afterwards, content in each others arms, not speaking with words. But Thead could no longer take it. "Lily, explain this to me."

She rolled on her side and propped her head on her hand to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I never listened to you."

"I understand why."

"My father told me everything, Thead. All about you. He told me about the tests he had you take. He told me all of it. I'm sorry."

He just laughed and kissed her gently. "Don't be. You know, it was your father who gave me the courage to finally tell you. I just couldn't take it anymore, lying to you."

She smiled softly at him. She gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "There's something you need to know." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You'll be a wonderful father to our child, if you still want me, want us."

His eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" She nodded. It took a moment for a smile to reappear, but it came warm and happy. He kissed her long and soft. "Of course I still want you, both of you." A light came to his eyes. He stood and walked to the closet, pushed some clothes away to reveal a vault.

He opened it and pulled a small box from inside. He closed the door carefully and walked back to the bed. He lay beside Lily and pulled a ring from the box. He smiled. "This was the engagement ring my father gave my mother. When he died, she gave it to me. Lily Potter, will you marry me? Marry me and I swear on my magic I will give you and our child a great, loving home."

She needed no promises. "Yes!"

He slid the ring onto her finger and it magically formed to it. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him.


	4. The Only Way

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Lily went to her parents. Her father saw the ring on her finger and smiled, but said nothing. Ginny could see the excitement in her daughter's face and was curious as to why. Just yesterday, she was miserable. She found out soon enough.

"Dad, Mum, I have great news," she said before she was even seated. "Don't be angry with me, mum. Please."

Ginny frowned. "What is it? Why would I be mad?"

Lily took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Ginny froze. "You're what? By whom? I swear I will hex him into next year."

Lily laughed, though she knew she shouldn't have. "I love him. And he loves me. See?" And she held out her hand for them to see the ring. "I love him, we're going to get married, and raise our child together."

"But, but….you haven't had a boyfriend for months."

Her smile grew wider. "I've been in love with him for years and he with me. We just…kept it to ourselves. I'm so happy."

Ginny sat stiffly. "And this boy is who?"

"Andrew Thead."

"Harry, isn't that the young man in your department?"

"Yes, he is. A good young man. I like him very much and I know he loves Lily."

Ginny gave him a long stare. "There's more to this, isn't there?"

Lily smiled. "Dad, that's your cue. Mum, I love you. I'm going to call aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and tell them the good news."

With an apologetic smile to her father, she left the room and called her aunt. News quickly spread and Luna was chatting her ear off within minutes of hanging up with Hermione. After promising Luna she'd be home soon, she hung up and went back to her parents, her mother looking quite confused and slightly upset.

"So, you knew about Andrew being a…"

"Well, no. He told me a month ago. I ran out and didn't let him finish telling me the truth. Dad told me last night and I went to Thead's flat and he proposed. I love him."

Ginny sighed. "I always liked the boy. If you love him, you have my blessing as well."

Lily leaped up to hug her mother. "Thank you, mum. That means so much to me."

"You'll have to come over and bring him with you."

"I will. Soon. I have to go though. I told Luna I'd be home. She plans on talking my ear off."

She said goodbye and went home where Luna was waiting anxiously for her.

"So, give me the story!" Her cousin cried before she had even shut the door.

Lily obliged and spent the next half an hour telling her everything. "And naturally, you'll be the godmother."

"Me?"

Lily laughed. "Of course. You're my cousin but you're also my best friend."

The two smiled and hugged before Lily went to call Draco and Anna, his wife, to tell them the news as well, thought she knew Anna had probably heard from her mother or aunt already. And she was right.

Hours later, still buzzing with happiness and having no doubts of the future, Lily left and went to Theads. Once there, she noticed the door was slightly open. She pushed it open tentatively. "Thead? Andrew, are you home?" Hearing nothing, she went in with wand in hand. She saw him in the middle of his living room, his body curled up into a ball. She turned on the lights to find him, not only on the floor, but covered in blood as well. "Andrew!"

She rushed to him, feeling her world collapse, and checked for a pulse. He was alive, barely, but unconscious. Without hesitation, she clung to him and apparated them both to St. Mungos.

Two hours later, Lily and Harry were seated in the waiting room waiting for the Healer to return with news.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter," Healer Morrers said softly.

They stood. "Is he alright?" Lily asked tearfully.

Healer Morrers smiled. "He is badly beaten, but yes. We found that he was not only beaten physically but was tortured with the Cruciatus curse among others. He will be fine but we want to keep him here for a few days just to make sure. Does he have any family we need to contact?"

Lily shook her head. "No. His mother passed away a couple years ago. I'm his fiancé."

"I'm sorry for this traumatic experience. If you'd like, you can go in to see him. He's a little groggy."

"Thank you," Harry said as they walked towards Thead's room.

Lily's fresh tears rolled down her cheeks now knowing he was going to be alright. "Andrew?" She whispered as she sat in the chair beside his bed."

He groaned weakly, slowly moving his head to the side. He made an attempt to smile. "Lil."

She smiled warmly now. "Hi. Daddy's here, too. He wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm great, sir."

Harry gave a laugh. "Glad to hear it, son. Andrew, I know you're tired, but can you tell us what happened?"

"Death Eaters happened. They found out about Lily. I guess they assumed I either told her, or would tell her who I was. I didn't recognize any of them. It was dark and they were wearing their masks. They disguised their voices as well."

"I'm sorry, Thead." She knew the only person who could find out. Matthew Malfoy.

"I am, too, Andrew. I'll let you two have some time alone. I'll be back."

"Thead, do you think it was Matt?" She asked once her father had left.

"I know it was. I lied to your father. It was Malfoy, a few others as well, but I'm sure they didn't know why they were there. The others left before he did and he told me to stay away from you, that you were still his. He said the next time would be more torture and then death. I believe him. He's still in love with you, Lily."

She sighed. What were they to do? "Then we leave. We disappear. We go somewhere they won't find us. Thead, I finally have you after all this time. I'm not giving you up easily."

He smiled weakly. "We'll talk about it later. I'm tired."

She kissed him lightly on his bruised lips. "I'll let you sleep. I love you."

"I love you."

"Dad, what else can I do if not this?"

She had told Harry of her plan and he wasn't keen on the idea, but even he saw no other option. "The Fidelus charm?"

"I won't hide to where I have no life, my child has no life. I won't do it."

He knew she wouldn't. "I know, sweetheart. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know, daddy. But I want a future with him. I want my baby to grow up and go to Hogwarts, to know you and mum, to not live in fear."

"Then, there's no other way. I will figure it out, Lily. I'll take care of it. Give me a few hours."

"Thank you dad."

Three days later, Thead was release. Harry had devised plan for his daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"You will live in America…as muggles. No magic whatsoever. It is the only plan I have come up with that will ensure your safety. Your child will be safe. I have already set up a home and a job for Thead. You can have no contact with any of us, no family, no friends, nothing to do with the wizarding world."

Thead and Lily shared a long look. Thead looked to Harry. "We wish to be married before then. I want you all there. One last time, your family all together."

Harry smiled. "It can be done. It must be done this weekend. Next week you will be gone from here and this world. Lily, can you give Andrew and me a few moments alone?"

"Sure."

"Sir, this is for Lily. She refuses to leave me and I tried to convince her otherwise. To be honest sir, now that we're together, I cannot picture my life without her. You know the story of my father and how he was killed at the hands of Death Eaters. I do not want history to repeat itself."

"I know. She loves you. I would do the same for Ginny and she for me. Just…take care of her. She is my only little girl."

Thead saw the tears in his eyes. "On my magic, I swear I will."

Their eyes locked. "I know."

Andrew Thead and Lily Potter were married just days later with only family attending. Unfortunately, that also meant Matthew Malfoy. Thead had told Harry about the young Malfoy the day before and had watched his future father-in-law break down. Though Harry had promised not to tell his dear friend the truth of his only child, Thead knew his mentor was having a hard time controlling himself in his presence.

Because of Malfoy, Harry, Thead, and Lily had agreed to keep there whereabouts to themselves, only telling the rest that they were going on a honeymoon. Harry would then tell everyone that the newlyweds had been killed in an accident in Paris while pretending to be muggles. But, Lily and Thead would be thousand of miles away in America, settling into their new lives.


End file.
